mi ultimo pedacito de corazon
by fenixentrecuerdas
Summary: ¿que estarías dispuesto a dar para salvar a quien amas?,¿todo o nada?,¿cambiarías tu vida por la suya?,hay personas que se cuestionan el motivo de su sacrificio y otras que se sacrificarían sin pensar en razones,solo por el ser amado. eso mismo pensó el,eso mismo dio...y las consecuencias fueron devastadoras. yaoi levixeren.
1. Chapter 1 olor a menta

Mi último pedacito de corazón

Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, quizás y no deba hacerlo pero tener todas esas cosas almacenadas en esa habitación me tienen intrigado realmente, no he entrado ahí desde que él ya no está, el recuerdo es doloroso pero cada cosa debe cambiar, y si quiero seguir con mi vida, deberé abrir la puerta, cuando lo hice un intenso olor a menta me inunda y algunas lágrimas necias abandonan mis ojos, tiene tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan familiarmente feliz, extrañaba esa sensación y ese delicioso aroma, extraño abrazar la almohada continua a la mía y encontrarme con esa embriagante fragancia, extraño sentirla en todos los rincones de la casa, extraño poder olerla en su cabello azabache, lo extraño… pero esos son recuerdos y cada sentimiento que me había reservado en los últimos tres años estaban saliendo a flote como una rápida ola de un mar desconocido lleno de miseria y dolor acompañados con una llovizna de remordimiento.

Contuve el aliento con ese perfume abrazador llenándome por completo los pulmones y di un paso adelante.

No había entrado a su oficina desde el día que lo vi por última vez, todo seguía igual, su escritorio ordenado y pulcro, excepto por la fina capa de polvo que lo recubría, así una sonrisa se engancho en mi rostro.

_Te enojarías conmigo por no limpiarla, ¿cierto Levi?_

Seguro me hubiera golpeado por abandonar este lugar por tanto tiempo, recuerdo que cuando no lo limpie por dos días seguidos me gane una semana durmiendo en el sofá de la "extremadamente sucia" habitación, no me queje ya que todas las noches que duro mi castigo el entraba ya pasada la noche cuando creía que ya estaría dormido y se acurrucaba junto a mí para antes del amanecer levantarse e irse ; eso quedo como un hermoso recuerdo, pero eso era, un recuerdo, una sombra de aquellos días de gloria donde este familiar olor lo desprendía cada parte de mi pequeño amor, sin embargo aquí estoy, admirando el lugar donde solía pasar horas que me parecían eternas, donde ambos vivíamos los mejores momentos de nuestra vida, ahora todo era diferente, todo había cambiado y nada podría arreglar mi roto corazón.

Peligrosa posesión la que ejercía sobre mí el recuerdo de ese moreno con ojos tan penetrantes y fríos como la plata.

Su ausencia delata lo solo que en realidad me sentí durante los años pasados a nuestro encuentro y resalta lo solo que volveré a sentirme mientras el ya no esté aquí, conmigo.

Lo extraño y me mata poder recordarlo, sin embrago no quiero olvidarlo.

Si lo olvido me olvido también de una parte de mí.


	2. Chapter 2 Menta

Primera memoria

La sala de lo que una vez fue nuestro hogar ahora era una zona de guerra donde el general de la batalla era Levi y su oponente nadie más que el mismo, cuando le di la noticia de mi estado se quedó sentado durante un buen rato, en la misma posición y cuando reacciono solo lo hizo para tomarme el brazo con fuerza y conducirme a su oficina para después cerrar la puerta con seguro, patee y grite que me dejara salir pero fue inútil, me resigne a sentarme en el suelo y leer el libro que Levi siempre guardaba en la gaveta del escritorio, y aquí estoy, oyendo sus gritos, sus maldiciones y de vez en cuando uno que otro mueble chocando bruscamente con la pared; cuando yo me entere lo único que pensé lo único que paso por mi mente fue la pregunta de cuál sería su reacción y he aquí lo que predije, pasaron horas, incluso oscureció y el seguía rompiendo cosas y gritando a todo pulmón , pero de un momento a otro el solo se detuvo, y lo que le siguió fue aún más horrible que todos sus desplantes y golpes, un absoluto silencio, acompañado por unos débiles sollozos, fue ahí cuando reaccione, m levante de un solo golpe y corrí a la puerta, aporreándola tan fuerte como mi cuerpo me lo permitía.

-¡Levi!, ¡Levi!, ¡por favor, ábreme ya!-

Y extrañamente el seguro soñó, para abrirse la puerta y mostrar a Levi con la cabeza baja y lágrimas escurriendo por su hermoso rostro y lentamente cayendo a mis pies descalzos, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y viendo claras sus intenciones me aparte para dejarlo pasar, mi querido azabache entro y yo cerré la puerta para oír un golpe a mis espaldas, cuando gire me di cuenta que lo había provocado.

Levi había caído de rodillas contra el suelo.

Asustado por el comportamiento débil que presentaba el "hombre más fuerte de la humanidad", como hacía años lo había apodado, que acerque y me deje car en la misma posición frente a él , y después de lo que me parecieron los minutos más largos de mi vida por fin hablo.

-tengo miedo- me dijo y fue de las cosas más tiernas del mundo.

-miedo, ¿de qué?- me atreví a preguntar.

-no lo sé, de la gente, de las decisiones, tengo medo de tu destino, temo por el mío, y simplemente estoy muy asustado-

-no puedes vivir de esa manera-

-lo sé, pero… ¿si mis alas se queman?-

-¿tus alas?- pregunte porque no había entendido el sentido de sus palabras.

-sí, mis alas, ese espíritu, esa fuerza que estoy seguro, me ayudara de hoy en adelante a levantarme todas las mañanas, de ponerme de pie cada vez que caiga, con ellas puedo volar, pelear cada día, ¿pero que pasara si mis alas se queman?, ¿si un día solo desaparecen?, mi valentía, mi coraje y mi fuerza se perderán con ellas, porque dependen de ellas-

-si ese día llega te prestare las mías-dije vehemente, porque estaba seguro de que así seria.

-tsk, y ¿que pasara con tu fuerza?, las necesitas si vamos a pelear contra esto-

-no tienes de que preocuparte-

-claro que debo hacerlo, ¡dios, puede que mueras!, ¿cómo no quieres que me preocupe?-me dijo al borde del enojo.

-no te preocupes por mis alas, porque ellas no me dan fuerza-

-¿qué te la da?-

-tu, tu eres mi fuerza-

Ese recuerdo se había ido tan rápido como había llegado, ahora me encontraba de rodillas en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho hace años, observando la caja que había encontrado debajo del escritorio, contenía cosas hermosas, recuerdos y dulzura, tenía dentro algunos de los adornos de la primera navidad que pasaron juntos, los chocolates (seguro rancios) que le regale nuestro primer san Valentín como pareja, las muchas cartas a las que les dedique tanto tiempo en escribir solo para que cuando las leyera yo pudiera presenciar ese hermoso sonrojo que lo invadia,varios cd's de la que era su música favorita, incluso encontré dentro de ella cada uno de los libros que con el tiempo le fui regalando, los saque con cuidado pero eran tantos que se me cayeron algunos y se abrieron, y no pude aguantar las lágrimas cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenían dentro.

Entre las páginas de los libros estaban las rosas que le di cuando cumplió años, secas y apastadas por pasar años entre las páginas, no pude evitar que unas necias lagrimas recorrieran mis ojos y nublaran mi vista, incluso habíamos peleado por ellas, recuerdo que se enojó por habérselas regalado pues nunca le habían gustado las flores pero yo renegué y le pedí que las guardara, me dijo que no lo haría, incluso llegue a creer que las había tirado pues al día siguiente encontré en la basura los tallos de las flores junto con el papel que las adornaba, no lo perdone en mucho tiempo, no le hable en varios días y cuando por fin logre que me rogara el perdón lo lastime tanto con mis palabras que me sentí terrible y pedí disculpas a por mayor, pero su orgullo era mayor que el mío y termino por separaros un tiempo, pasaron meses y el dolor se volvía cada vez más grande hasta que ninguno de los dos soporto y terminamos viéndonos cara a cara, el en la puerta de mi apartamento (el que solía ser nuestro antes de tanto dolor) la que pretendía abrir y yo saliendo de el con la intención de ir a su departamento y disculparme, incluso suplicar si era necesario pero ahí estaba, frente a mí con la ropa mojada por lo que sospeche que afuera llovía, y ambos soltamos todo lo que nos contenía y estrujaba el corazón, y ahí quedo como otro de los muchos momentos que disfrutamos y sufrimos juntos, ahora ente las páginas de los libros que disfrutamos juntos se encuentran nuestras razones para vivir situaciones tan bellas y tan dolorosas, también encontré un libro que contenía muchas fotos, de nuestro primer viaje a la playa, cunado visitamos los famosos "jardines de amahara",cuando visitamos mi museo favorito he incluso de cuando nevó y jugamos entre los copos, tantos recuerdos y tan poco tiempo, ya fue suficiente de recuerdos absurdos que solo me hacen mojar mi pañuelo, el cual desde que se fue uso en su nombre, quizás también debería quitármelo, porque voltear hacia abajo y ver una prenda que tan acostumbrado estaba a usar desata en mi un sentimiento de dependencia muy grande, porque dependo de su ausencia, todo es en vano hasta que visualizo sus hermoso ojos plateados derritiéndose en mi mirada y todo vuelve a recobrar sentido, por qué vivo y porque me esfuerzo por continuar, porque él me dijo que siempre viera hacia adelante, que nunca volviera la vista a sentimientos pasados he inútiles, pero ni siquiera el mismo creía en sus palabras, sino ¿porque habría guardado todas estas cosas que tanto para el como para mi significaron los mejores años de nuestras vidas?. No tiene ningún sentido, pero bueno su vida tampoco lo tenía, al menos eso decía el, pero yo estaba seguro de que todo lo que hacía tenía un motivo y una razón de ser, consideraba las acciones si sentido un desperdicio y las palabras inconscientes un crimen.

Cada día me parece toda una odisea pero antes así era nuestra vida, entre peleas, celos, amor, detalles, todo era parte de nuestro propio drama, de una historia como cualquier otra, éramos un par de amantes como había millones en el mundo, y éramos especiales de la misma forma que todos los demás, he igual que el mundo entero estábamos perdidos en nuestro mar de sensaciones y placeres, uno que nos pertenecía por igual y a cada uno.

De mis recuerdos favoritos el más preciado es el de nuestro primer encuentro, aun puedo percibir el olor a menta que perseguí por todo el parque hasta encontrarlo, hasta hallar la fuente de mis delirios y entre matorrales y cerezos lo encontré, un joven de mayor edad que yo sentado a la sombra de uno de los cerezos de donde caían hojas rosadas que se enredaban en su cabello color ébano, concentrado en un libro de pasta dura y color café, junto a él descansaban un portafolios negro al igual que una gabardina y guantes del mismo tono, siempre dude de el cambiante clima de Praga y su constante temperamento, pero a ese hombre parecía sentarle perfectamente, el calor del crepúsculo lo hacía abandonar ese camuflaje al que llamaba ropa e iluminaba sus facciones de la manera más bella que se podía, fue la primera vez que mi corazón guardaba sentimientos tan puros hacia otra persona que no fuera mi familia, sin embargo los distinguía pulcra y claramente, porque la mayor aventura de mi vida fue haberlo conocido y pasar los años que pude con el .


End file.
